Sadistic Fun
by French Kissing Down Under
Summary: Hidan goes n vacation from Akatsuki. He winds up meeting a collaoge girl and has some fun. HidanXAyame


There she kneels, on one of my toys. The toy is basically just two 2x4's set up three feet apart from one another, with two additional iron bars joining them together in the middle. The two bars can be moved separately or jointly along the entire height of the toy, which is five feet tall. The boards are connected at the base by a 5'x5' particle board. Along each vertical bar, there is a roller, capable of going along the length of the bar up to where the bottom iron bar is set. She's a brunette, maybe 5'3". She has my favorite size breast, which is a full C cup. Besides her breasts, she's very petite. She might be 18 years old, but I didn't bother asking her and don't currently care. She is very firm. She probably plays a sport. She has large hazel eyes that are probably red from crying. Her lovely breasts are currently being squished between the two iron bars, they're each a dark red, and they seem to be getting darker every moment. Her legs are strapped to each roller at the knee, keeping them separated and her kneeling. I have a glorious view of her shaved pussy. Her arms are tied tightly behind her. They might lose circulation, but that's only one more problem that's hers alone. Maybe I lack compassion. I had decided to take a few days away from Akatsuki my favorite place to be on vacation was a collage campus.

I met her at a club with a mark on her hand signifying she's too young to drink. I'd bet she's too young to have been there at all, but looks may fool. We danced, I wasted money buying her drinks, and we got to talking about sex. I mentioned that I'm a bit kinky, and she said she was, too. We talked for a bit more, but the conversation always ended up back on kinky sex every few minutes. In that time, I learned she had never been tied up, fucked in the ass, spanked, skull fucked, or anything. I'm not sure what she thinks kinky is, but she showed no signs of having had any kinky sex. She had been slapped once while giving a blow job, but that's not nearly as kinky as I like it. When I first started tying her arms behind her she seemed uncertain if she should allow me to do such a thing on the night we met, but she didn't try to stop me. She was still in her underwear and I had her blindfolded. Maybe it provided her some comfort. When I brought her into my barren, windowless room, she seemed more nervous.

The environment is different in this room to every sense. The floor is wooden, the air is colder and odorless, and fewer sounds can be heard due to the soundproofing. She got stiff, but continued walking when I lightly pushed her into the room. I told her the light was out, even though I simply hadn't turned it on. The light from the hallway hid the toy slightly in the shadows. You could see a five foot tall thing, but it would be difficult to make out what it was for. Hell, I doubt this bitch would know if I did let her see it fully lit. It didn't matter, she was blindfolded. I shut the door. I guess I just feel more at home in the dark. I knelt her down in front of the toy and strapped her knees to the rollers. She began shaking at this point. I'm not sure if she was scared or cold, but I didn't hesitate to place the ring gag in her mouth. I cut off her underwear and bra. Those tits were perky and marvelous. She asked me a question I could barely make out "What are we doing? Are you gonna fuck me now?". It was obvious she had never been so helpless. She was frightened, I knew that then. She thought we were just going to have some kinky sex. I said I'd teach her a couple things that she might enjoy. Who knows, she might. I explained to her that I never fuck without some foreplay. That's when I moved down the bottom bar. It squeaked a little, and she asked what she was tied to. I told her to shut up. Normally that doesn't work with women, but she did it! I got it in about the position I needed it, then lowered the top bar to about seven inches above that one. I placed my hand on her back and slowly pressed her up to the bars. I had to make an adjustment to the bottom bar, but then it was set. I held her there firmly enough to keep her there, but not so hard that she might freak out and try to escape. Of course she couldn't in her position, but when they try to it just gets more difficult. I lowered the top bar down, and it began clamping down on her breasts. I told her not to move a muscle. That's when I quickly tightened the top bar, then tightened the bottom, too. She began to squirm a bit, but one quick adjustment to the top bar smashed her tits such that she was incapable of pulling them out. I suspect the alcohol was to blame for her hesitant reaction. I wish I had the camera set up to capture it. The first thing she did was wince a bit. Within the next five seconds the wince grew into a face of pure dissatisfaction, and she let out a sudden squeal. The squeal wasn't long, but the grimace remained. She moved her head as though to draw in a large breath, but stopped before completing it. She didn't breath for moments on end, and I was scared she was passing out. Then, suddenly. she continued breathing normally, though the grimace remained still. She whispered something to me. I told her to repeat it, and she did. I could even make it out this time. In between breaths she sighed out, apprehensively "please loosen them. It hurts too much. I'll leave now if you don't loosen them.". I waited a moment to reply. I leaned closer and whispered into her ear "You wanted kinky sex. I'm going to give you kinky sex. It's going to be so kinky that you might need to be taken to the emergency room to recover". She seemed puzzled by my reply, so I decided to tighten the bars some more. She began to wail, but I continued tightening them. After I finished setting the bars to smash her boobs, she cried for about fifteen minutes and tried to wiggle out, but each of her movements made it hurt worse. She stopped crying and just sobbed, realizing her breasts wouldn't move. That brings us to now. I wonder what I should do to her. I decided to torment her breasts some more, since I've already worked them a little. I get out my needle kit. Right then, she asks me a question. She's asking if I'm going to fuck her now. Good idea. I set my needles on a chair, so that I can reach them while I fuck her helpless mouth. I place the head of my dick in her mouth, and tell her to suck me off. She begins slowly, but I don't like it slow, so I shove her head down harder and bark out that she'd better do it right. That's why I love ring gags. Even if she didn't want to, she couldn't say no and couldn't try anything funny with her teeth. She begins to go to work, and it does seem she's had some experience at this. She goes so quickly that she's slightly pulling on her tits. It's obvious it hurts her, but it looks like she wants me to cum, so that I'll release her. Foolish girl. I tell her I have an idea, pull out, and look through the box by the chair. I watch her wince some more as she deals with the newer pain she's caused. She hasn't caused enough at all. I find what I'm looking for. The box is large enough to keep some of my good toys in. I pull out a neck brace leading to a halo on the top and a bar on the back leading down. I strap the brace into place, pull the halo down over her forehead and strap on the collar that trails down the front of her chest. Her head and neck are completely immobilized. I see some tears falling from her eyes, but she says nothing. I place the head of my dick into her mouth and tell her to continue, and not to slack this time. She starts to cry some more, but works my dick as best she can without causing her breasts too much pain.

Her mouth is only really traversing about two inches of my cock on her best strokes, which is much worse than the deep throating I was getting, so I need to entice her to work harder. I open the box of needles with my right hand, and gingerly feel for one of the six inch long ones. Upon finding one, I place it at the top of her right breast, touching the iron bars. She seems suddenly to waver in the blow job. I jab the needle through her breast, snugly against the bars. She screams on my dick. It feels wonderful..Her scream dies down and she's crying very hard. She seems to have forgotten about my dick, lodged a few inches in her mouth. I feel for another needle of that size, and jab it through her other breast in the same manner. She screams and cries, ignoring my cock some more. I tell her that if I don't get a blow job as good as the one she had been giving me, I may just have to cut her tits off. That does the trick. She begins to pull back hard on each backstroke, causing tremendous pain, it looks. She's no longer focused on pleasing me with her tongue, as it's confused and somewhere between a permanent scream and crying. I get close to coming, but want to wait a bit, so I pull out. She cries profusely and whines about something that I couldn't make out even if she didn't have the gag and I cared. I place the box behind her and turn on the light. I also remove the blindfold and see that her eyes are almost entirely red where they should be white. Her face and the surrounding area is soaked in tears and spit. She asks me some questions, her eyes fixed on the needles protruding from her purple tits. She's crying too hard for me to understand, though. I point to the cardboard box with the needles and tell her to calm down when she asks me questions or I'll find places for all the rest of them. She takes some moments to calm down, though the tears don't entirely stop and once in a while she breaths heavily. She isn't asking me any more questions, so I ask her one, "Are you enjoying this rough sex?". She moves slightly from side to side and carefully voices out a "no". She lets some extra tears fall, I'm not sure if it's more tit pain or pondering her situation due to my question. "Why are you doing this? "Because I enjoy it." "Are you gonna cum soon?" "Sure", I turn the light back off, and replace the blindfold. She sighs in between sobs. I go to the box behind her and look through it with the flashlight I keep near the top. I find what I'm looking for and head back to the front of her. I tell her, "Don't say a single word and control your crying, or I'll have to make it hurt more than what is necessary for me to cum. If I don't cum, you'll need stitches to recover from this." She started crying some more, but she stifled it quickly. I opened both clips and placed them on each of her nipples, letting go. She let out a squeal and some tears flowed down her cheeks, but she controlled herself. This one has a stronger will than most. I tighten the clips with the screws in them until I'm certain they're snug. I chain the clips together, and pull them closer together before leaving the small chain in place. I go over to the wall and place another small chain with springs evenly placed between every tenth link within a loop in the wall. I bring it over to the girl. I have to use no insignificant portion of my strength to get it to stretch this far. I link it to the chain between the clips, and let go slowly. After I let go, I look at the girl's face. She's straining, but crying very softly for as much pain as she's in. She wants to leave very badly indeed. She still seems to think I'm going to let her go after I cum. Before taking my position in front of her I pick up a couple of the smaller needles. I place my dick in her mouth and say, "You know what to do, cunt." She gets to work, but not as well as she was the last time. Just as I had hoped. I jab a needle into each tit and yell, "No more warnings!", then I jab another couple needles into her tits. She pauses for a moment, takes a deep breath, makes a funny pseudo scream noise, and begins to move in a frenzy. This time her tongue is moving just as fervently as though she were insane. It has no direction, though. She's moving her tongue to try to increase my pleasure, but she simply can't concentrate on it. It feels good regardless it's lack of direction. She's not moving her head as much as she was, though. She's just jerking around a bit. "You can do better than that, you piece of shit!", I yell, jabbing another couple needles in her tits. She does the pause, breath, screech thing again, and begins pulling back further. Not far enough. I jab another two pairs of needles into her tits, and she does her pause, breath, screech for each pair. After the last one, though, she pauses a moment longer, and begins crying harder than I've ever seen a girl cry. This is harder than I've ever pushed a girl, but this is nearly a torrent of tears. The funny part about it is that she's completely stopped. She must know what's coming. I say to her softly "You know I cannot forgive this break of yours.", pulling my dick out of her mouth as she simply cries. I grab as many needles as I can hold proficiently and get back in place, without placing my dick back in her mouth. "I'm going to continue stabbing your tits with these until I cum. If I need to pull out and get more needles more than two more times, I'm going to cut your tits off."

She cringes through her tears and wails at that, and goes to work the instant my dick gets in her mouth. She's still not as good as she used to be. I stab a pair of needles into her tits, and she does her patented pause, breath, screech. Another pair before she gets to work, and the same pause. She goes back at it, and I say, "You know, all these pauses of yours is only serving to slow my cumming", another pair of needles, and another pause, but she left out the breath and went straight to the screech. I place in another three pairs of needles, the second and third immediately after she screeches. That was a long pause. I have only two more pairs of needles to go. She begins again, but then I jab her with the second to last pair, then the other when she tries to go to work again. "Uh oh, I'm out of needles", and I pull my dick out of her mouth and move over to the box of needles. I glance over and see that she's sobbing uncontrollably. I muse to myself that the sound she's making must be similar to a banshee's wail. "You know I told you to control your crying. I was going to leave the underside of your slut-bags alone. For this transgression, I'm going to place my entire second handful of needles into the underside of them without my cock in your slutty mouth." I can't tell if she has a reaction to that through her wailing. I place the whole handful in, one needle pair at a time. Still, no reaction past her horrible sobs. I notice no tears are coming from behind the blindfold. I get another couple handfuls and get in position. "Are you ready, bitch?", I ask as I slide my dick into her mouth. She begins working before I even realize it's in. I almost shout "wow!". She's even better than the best she's done yet. I look at her tits, and see that she's stretching the skin that's not stuck between the bars almost a whole inch. This is amazing. I almost forget to keep stabbing her tits, and I'm about to cum! Damn, stabbing the underside of her tits simply turned me on more! I stab her tits a couple times, hoping her pause will slow me down, and I could torment her more with my threat. I'd never cut those wonderful tits off, but it's a great threat to use. She pauses for the first couple stabs, but does no more than squeal and continue stretching out her tits for every other pair of needles. "I'm CUMMMMIIINNNGGG!!!!"

I play with the last pair of needles I stabbed her tits with as I cum. I let go of them, and realize there are only three pairs left in my hands. She's wailing again, but it's muffled by my cock. "You swallow that, bitch!". She pulls back, stretching her tits out again, so that it can go down her throat, instead of out of her mouth. I stab the last three pairs of needles into her tits, and she nearly chokes. She rests and wails against the bars. I remove the needles from her tits and her from the toy. She has no energy with which to fight me. I hog-tie her and take her into the adjacent room, which is also sound proofed, but has a bed. I rub alcohol over her bloodied tits then a lotion, explaining to her that sessions like that are no fun with floppy tits. I tell her that I'm a doctor and have created a skin rejuvenating creme. After tonight, her tits won't be as perky as they were, but they will regain most of it. The change will be unnoticeable, maybe even to herself. I untie her and place her wrists and ankles in the cuffs built into the bed. "I'll see you in the morning", I say as I turn off the light, close her door, and go to bed in my own room, upstairs.


End file.
